The present invention relates to a tong operating device and, more particularly, to a plastic tong operating device with metal pins and metal oil-filled bearings.
Pinsetters are mechanical devices that remove and reset pins at a bowling alley. Currently, the Brunswick GSX® Pinsetter is equipped with ten tongs to lift standing pins. The tongs are made of plastic and therefore only last for about two to three years due to wear of the plastic. In particular, links of the tongs wear out since the links are made of plastic as well.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pinsetter that is inexpensive and has a long lifetime.